1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot structure for a vehicle wiper device. In particular, the invention relates to a pivot structure for a vehicle wiper mounted on passenger cars, buses, and trucks, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, vehicles are equipped with a wiper device for wiping the window surface of a windshield and the like. As shown in FIGS. 7(A) and 7(B), a known wiper device is arranged such that a pivot shaft 22 is rotatably supported by a pivot holder 21 fixed to a body, and specifically a body exterior sheet. A link arm 23, which is coupled with a motor (not shown), is fixed to the base end of the pivot shaft 22. A wiper arm 24 is fixed to the extreme end of the pivot shaft 22. With this arrangement, when the motor is driven, the wiper arm 24 is reciprocatingly circularly moved about the pivot shaft 22, as a swing support shaft, so as to perform a wiping motion.
The wiper device is arranged such that a pivot holder 21 has a fixing piece 21a formed in a collar shape and fixed to the body. The portion of the body above the fixing piece 21a is covered with a cowl top 25. With this arrangement, the cowl top 25 has a large diameter through-hole 25a so that the pivot holder 21 loosely passes therethrough.